FIDELITY
by ShikaIno Guardians
Summary: Semoga dia mengerti, kenapa bunga ini yang aku pilih. / "Untuk kesetiaan yang kau jaga, aku menyanyangimu!" / FOR SIVE 2016 – Say It With Flowers! / HANAKOTOBA/MIND/VERONICA / By: Reen-AP


**FIDELITY**

 **Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

Untuk **ShikaIno Valentine Event 2016 – Say It With Flowers!**

Special dedicated for **Rei Malik** , **Yola-ShikaIno** and **White Azalea**

 **[SIVE 2016 – MIND – VERONICA]**

By: **Reen-AP**

 **.**

 **Warning** : OOC, typo(s), etc.

 **Summary:** _Semoga dia mengerti, kenapa bunga ini yang aku pilih. / "Untuk kesetiaan yang kau jaga, aku menyanyangimu!"_

.

Ino menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin setinggi tubuhnya. Tangannya dengan cekatan memoles _makeup_ tipis pada wajahnya yang memang sudah mulus. Dibenarkannya kunciran ponytail andalannya. Ya! Dia siap memulai pagi yang sudah lama dia tunggu.

Ino berbalik lalu mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di atas nakas, tak lupa mengecek ponsel pintarnya. Siapa tahu ada kabar dari dia yang di sana. Namun, tak ada apapun. Ponsel itu seperti sedia kala, tanpa notifikasi dari media sosial maupun pesan singkat. Ino menghela napas, _'tak apa, mungkin dia masih sibuk.'_ Pikirnya dalam hati.

Dia pun melangkah meninggalkan kamar ungunya.

Ino menatap _dress_ putih selutut yang dia padukan dengan _blazer_ biru sesuai dengan bola matanya, sepatu flat berwarna _beige_ menghiasi kaki jenjangnya, tak lupa pula tas selempang putih tulang dia sandang di bahu kanannya. Penampilan yang manis dan _sporty_ , ditambah surai pirang lembut dan wajah yang cantik membuat Ino menjadi pusat perhatian.

Dan di sinilah puteri tunggal Yamanaka Inoichi berada. Di tengah sesak dan riuh rendah ruang runggu Bandara Internasional Konoha. Sebuah buket bunga berukuran sedang didekapnya dengan tangan kiri.

Ino mengedarkan pandangannya menyusuri setiap inchi ruangan luas ini, di sudut sana para pemburu berita dengan sigap mengabadikan gambar dan keterangan orang-orang penting yang hadir dalam acara ini. Di sudut lain, keluarga dan sanang saudara berdiri berdesakan menanti kepulangan orang tercinta, sama sepertinya.

Tiba-tiba, pengumuman mengalun dari pengeras suara bahwa pesawat Konoha Sky yang membawa 100 pasukan angkatan darat Konoha telah mendarat dengan selamat. Orang-orang mulai berdesakan menuju pintu utama, Ino berusaha sekeras mungkin agar tidak ikut terseret arus. Namun apa daya, tubuh mungilnya tak sanggup melawan.

Ino sibuk menahan airmatanya tatkala melihat anak kecil berlari menyambut kedatangan sang ayah, atau deretan ibu prajurit yang memeluk erat para perwira negara.

Ino sebakin berdebar melihat seorang pemuda melangkah tegap ke arahnya. Pakaian militer yang membalut tubuh kekarnya semakin menyempurnakan penampilannya. Ditunjang dengan paras tampan walaupun raut malas tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Pemuda itu berhenti di hadapan Ino yang masih takjub melihatnya.

"Nona Yamanaka Ino, Mayor Nara Shikamaru melaporkan diri."

Ino mengulurkan tangan kanannya, meraih Shikamaru dalam peluknya. Sungguh, dia sangat merindukan pemuda ini. Pemuda yang menjadi pelabuhan hatinya sejak 5 tahun silam. Sudah 3 tahun Shikamaru bertugas di timur tengah dan hari ini dia pulang membawa harapan dan juga cinta untuk kekasih tersayangnya.

" _Welcome home_ , Shika-kun." Ino mengulurkan buket bunga yang di dominasi warna ungu dan putih yang lembut.

Shikamaru mengambil buket tersebut lalu mengamatinya, "bunga veronica dan mawar putih. Pilihan yang bagus, Ino."

Ino tersenyum mendengar komentar Shikamaru.

"Lambang kesetiaan dan cinta yang tulus. Kuharap kau mengerti apa yang ingin kusampaikan lewat bunga ini, Shika-kun."

Shikamaru merangkum wajah Ino dengan kedua tangannya, mata hitamnya beradu dengan aquamarine milik Ino, hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

"Ino, untuk kesetiaan dan cinta yang selalu kau jaga, aku menyayangimu. _Will you marry me_?"

Bisikan lirih yang keluar dari bibir Shikamaru berhasil menggulirkan kembali air mata di sudut mata gadisnya. Ino mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban, Shikamaru memeluknya. Membiarkan veronica ungu dan mawar putih menjadi saksi.

 **Fin**


End file.
